


The Trouble with Confined Spaces

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Format: Streaming, Podfic, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's not exactly sure how they end up in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Confined Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



> This podfic + fic were created for cantarina as a (belated) gift for fandom_stocking 2011. And also because she's wonderful.
> 
> Length: 04:13 min  
> Format: mp3  
> Size: 3.9 MB
> 
> [Download or stream at box.net.](http://www.box.com/s/ddck2a19k8o5nkx6fmf8)

Jo's not exactly sure how they end up in a closet.

It's ridiculous enough that they end up in the same house of the same reclusive collector on the same night. They're apparently not after the same item, which is something at least. Jo doesn't really want to know what Bela's going to do with that old map, anyway.

But just when she thinks they'll both be able to get out without too much trouble, she hears loud voices outside the room. Whoever-it-is is blocking the only exit -- well, unless they're interested in jumping down three stories, which Jo is not. Jo reaches for her gun and starts for cover behind the big oak desk, but Bela snags her wrist and pulls her abruptly into the closet.

It's a tiny space, packed with boxes and old suits and coats, and it's dark. Jo is standing right next to Bela, practically plastered against her. She can feel Bela's breasts pressing into hers, and Bela's gun is digging into her hip. Her heart is racing and she shifts uncomfortably.

"Shhh," Bela whispers, her breath soft on Jo's cheek. Jo is abruptly aware of Bela's scent filling up the whole space: vanilla, cinnamon, expensive.

"Don't _shhh_ me," Jo breathes back, her voice almost but not quite silent.

She can feel the way Bela smiles, even if she can't see it. "So stubborn," Bela mouths softly.

Her hands are on Jo's waist, holding her still. Jo wants to flinch back, move away, put some space between them, give herself some time to think. There isn't any space in the closet, though, and she can't draw afford to draw attention to their hiding place, so she tries to calm her heartbeat and says, whisper-soft, "You're one to talk."

Bela laughs at that, a huff of breath on Jo's skin, and then her mouth is hovering over Jo's. So much for calming down her pulse, Jo thinks faintly. When Bela speaks this time, Jo feels it more than hears it, the movement of her lips almost brushing against Jo's mouth, her breath warm on the sensitive skin there. It sends shivers down Jo's spine, and the worst of it is she knows Bela can damn well feel it. "You don't even know," is what Bela says, almost soundless and honey-slow, "how attractive that stubbornness is, do you?"

Jo doesn't have time to process that before Bela's lips are touching hers, soft, warm and confident. She kisses with certainty, with arrogance even, but it doesn't make Jo go rigid and resistant like she half-thought it would, when she's allowed herself to think of this. Jo kisses back with an assurance of her own, opening her mouth and putting a possessive hand on Bela's neck, her fingers in Bela's silky hair. She can feel Bela's pulse fluttering under her fingertips; it's beating satisfyingly fast.

"Well, wasn't that unexpected," Bela whispers when they break apart. Her breath is coming audibly faster now, and Jo smiles.

"Sometimes unexpected is good," she says, and pulls Bela's mouth down to hers again.


End file.
